


All mine

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, yandere!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon





	All mine

You awoke in darkness.

Letting your eyes adjust to the darkness you found yourself in a bedroom. Feeling the dull throb of a headache come up you wanted to rub your temples for some relief only to feel your hands be restrained by something. Trying to move your arms again you felt something around your wrists followed by the jingling of chains.

As your eyes adjusted to the darkness you looked at your hands seeing the leather straps on your wrists. Trying to move your legs garnered the same result, the same feeling as around your wrists followed by the jingling of chains as the same had been done to your legs.

“What the hell is going on?”

You didn’t have to wonder for long who had put you in that situation as the door opened, the light from the hallway the light streamed into the room and in the doorway you saw him stand. Your childhood friend and former classmate;  Prompto Argentum.

The two of you had grown up together until eventually your parents had decided to move away. Prompto had been heartbroken about it as you were one of the few friends he had. But you promised to stay in touch which you did through letters.

Finally when you were twenty one you moved back to town, attending a school reunion the day after and boy were you surprised when you saw Prompto there. He had completely changed, he had changed from that adorable little guy you once knew to an handsome young man.  It was like old times right away. The two of you were cracking jokes and then suddenly everything went back.

“Oh you’re awake? Good..” He smiled as he walked over to the chair by the bed, sitting down. “ Feeling a bit better? “ HE reached out to you carefully stroking your cheek.

“Prompto…What’s going on why am I tied to the bed?? “ You struggled trying to get free. Prompto simply shook his head, looking somewhat puzzled at you.” You can’t. How else am I going to keep you safe?” He reached into his pocket taking out some of the letters you had been sending him.

“ A lot of the letters were good, you told me how you were adjusting but others…guys hitting on you, girls bullying you. “ He sighed and shook his head again. “ Even your boss stealing your project and taking credit for it to the point of being featured in the papers…. The world isn’t a safe place…The only safe place for you is here with me..”

Fear built up within you as you looked into his blue eyes, beyond the kind smile he always gave you something else had bloomed.  Something among the lines of affection, love…but much darker. A lot darker.

Obsession.

“You know…” He sat back placing the letters on a nearby table. “You are the most important person  to me you know….so I want to protect you.. from the world.” He  gently patted your head.”  Your will be safe with me.”

“Y-you can’t do that!! Prompto! This is kidnapping! “ You struggled, the chains had some slack to them but would tighten during sudden movements, making you unable to try anything should you have been the aggressive type.

“ Don’t worry..I have everything taken care of. “ He smiled. “ Your family thinks you are busy with a project oversees. Your job, thinks you quit because of health reasons…..you must be hungry now I’ll go get some food for you.” Despite hearing you plead he left the room to go get something to eat, leaving the door open, so the light still illuminated the room.

Panic welled up inside you as tears ran down your face, you struggled fighting against your restraints until you eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. You were woken up an hour later by Prompto gently shaking you, he had changed where your chains were attached to the bedframe, making it so you could sit up, which you did.

“You must be hungry, I didn’t shop for groceries yet but I did find some bread and cheese I still had so eat it ok? I’ll get groceries on my way to work tomorrow..” He put the bread in your hand sitting on the chair with his share of food.” It’s really good.” He spoke as he took a bite from his food.

His eyes were on you the entire time as he ate, watching you sit there staring at the bread. “ Why are you doing this? You can’t keep me like this…” You weakly muttered as you were hungry and exhausted still, but you couldn’t trust that what he had given you would wasn’t poisoned in any way or form.

Sensing your discomfort Prompto grabbed your sandwich taking a bite out of it.” See? Nothing wrong with it…” He handed it back to you.  So you ate as the chance of getting something to eat otherwise wouldn’t be for quite a while probably.

Your days with Prompto went on like this for a while. He would take care of you in the morning making sure you had eaten, that you were clean and warm as despite it being spring it was still kind of chilly. You would plead every day to be freed but slowly it began to dawn on you that he had no intention of letting you go home ever.

He didn’t do anything bad to you, he didn’t touch you aside from the occasional pat on the head and hugs he would give you. He seemed respectful of that as he broke down your resistance bit by bit and you resigned yourself to the fact that you were his prisoner.

Then something changed.

You woke up to feel something or rather someone lap at your core, before feeling something slippery thrust and twist around inside of you. You could do nothing but squirm and twist against it, feeling a pair of hands firmly hold you in place as it intensified until you came undone.

Between partially lidded eyes you looked down seeing Prompto emerge from between your legs. “Good morning, here he I was hoping to get to the main event before you would open your eyes.” He was naked as the day he was born and upon further inspection so were you.

“ Prompto…What …”The feeling of dread again welled up inside you as you saw that dark emotion of obsession in his eyes.

“I told you before, I love you…. I want to keep you near me…and what better way than to make a baby with you……”He grinned as he spread your legs, you struggled against his grip but found yourself unable to break free from his grasp as he slowly pushed himself inside. “ That’s right…good girl…..Don’t be afraid I’ll be gentle.”

“Prompto ….” He leaned over placing a kiss on your forehead as his hips touched yours.” I’m sorry if it hurt..it will only get better from now on.”

Whatever resistance was still in your mind, whatever fear of this mad man’s obsession with you was slowly being thrust out of your mind. He grunted as he felt your body stretch to fully fit him. The jingling of chains heard every time he thrust into you. “ For years I dreamed of you…to have you with me like this, to see you gasp and moan. I love you so much….I can’t wait ….to start our own family.”

The more he thrust into you the more your body gave into him, gasps slowly spilling from your lips. “ That’s right…feels good right?” His body tensed up as he spilled himself inside of you for the first time that night.” Sorry…got a bit overexcited there….Don’t worry plenty more where that came from...” Still hard he thrusted into you again, clearly showing the night was far from over. That night he came inside of you several times, grunting in your ears about how much he couldn’t wait to you see pregnant with his child as he latched his lips onto your breasts before spilling himself inside of you.

A small part of your mind screamed still to fight him but was pushed out by the majority that had learned to accept your fate was bound to him. Months passed after that night.

Every other night he would come into your room to make sure his seed would take. Even when it was already verified you were pregnant he still came every other night. When you started to show he finally removed the chains. By now your mind didn’t even think about escaping anymore. You simply wrapped your arms around the man who lovingly held you, one hand rubbing your belly where your child was growing.

He had taken you from your home, broken you and put you back together to be just the way he wanted. Loving him, Thinking of him and him alone.

You were allowed to walk around the house now, never once did you glance at the exit thinking to escape. The only thing you needed was Prompto. The both of you told your parents you were now living together and were expecting much to their joy. They were surprised by your decision to become a stay at home mother but when hearing that you wanted to make sure you didn’t want to miss any of the child’s important moments they both understood.

Prompto cared for you, making sure that when he left home for work you would have everything you needed and would always come home with some flowers for you which you always gratefully accepted.

He did have moments where his obsessive side showed, when the two of you returned from a doctor’s appointment he had taken you roughly against the door, making sure you still remembered who’s you were. The doctor was a male that had without your knowing attempted to flirt with you as he checked the baby’s health. That was what Prompto said.

“ Don’t forget…You ..Are MINE” HE would hiss when he would come hard inside of you, when regaining his composure he would be back to the sweet and caring person he was the majority of the time and carry you to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath.

Escaping wasn’t possible from the get go…as he had made very sure you didn’t even think about it…

The end.


End file.
